


Strawberry lips and velvet Skin

by HiAjay



Series: With the Pack comes a Stiles [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Because of Reasons, Fluffy just fluffy fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiAjay/pseuds/HiAjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Odin, give Papa his phone what are you- Der, Babe. Your son has a problem, and I’ll buy hi- Isaac take him to the play pin and jus-(Papa can I have a cookie?) Okay. Yes, you can have one after your Daddy get’s back- Derek. I- Wait. Derek why the hell am I, are we, on speaker?” Stiles, sweet and beautiful Stiles, his words of confusion that stumble out of his strawberry lips, Jesus, what was Derek still doing in the parking lot?</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t want to have you yelling in my ear.” Derek chuckles then looks back at the girl, he hears Stiles hum and that was a sign that Stiles understood what Derek was getting too.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it Martha again?” Stiles asks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry lips and velvet Skin

Derek loved his son. _Loves_ him.

 

Derek can’t punish or even be _remotely_ angry at the bad things he’s done. Stiles, on the other hand, can put Odin in a time out and just walk back into the kitchen all smiles and radiant air. Now Derek isn’t saying that this is a horrible trait Stiles has seemed to pick up, no. Because if Stiles wasn’t the disciplining their child, well Odin would be knee deep in frosted oatmeal cookies and chocolate cereal. Because that’s Derek’s life now.

 

Derek isn’t a liar by nature, he’s brutally honest and that’s a trait that makes things a little more then interesting in their bedroom. But he’ll slip a cookie to Odin before dinner because, “I’ll just die Daddy, I haven’t eaten since lunch time.”

 

Stiles will ask why Odin hasn’t eaten all his dinner and his son will look up at him and say “You made the best grilled cabbage for lunch that I snuck some to eat before dinner.” Odin will place a perfected guilty look on his tiny face and Stiles will nod then look at Derek. Whom is smiling down at his own dinner plate and looking through the newspaper beside Stiles.

 

The point of all of this is, Derek loves his son. Loves his little imperfections, his snarky innocence, and his large pale hazel eyes. What he doesn’t love, is when Derek is in the middle of beautiful love making with Stiles and Odin slams there door open. Now they’ve told Odin time and time again that knocking was something people did, that it was rude to just open the door and walk in. To which Odin looked at both of them and said, “But you’re my Daddy and Papa, and this is _our_ home. Don’t I get to open doors?”

 

Derek _didn’t_ swoon.  He didn’t.

 

But he did pull Stiles aside and told him about the time his parent told about doors and privacy, “You have no privacy methods, Derek. You _still_ barge into the bathroom when I’m shower and _join_ me, to which I will not complain about because damn; when I’m already have way done.” Stiles tells him with an amused and fond smile. “But good looking out for your son.” Stiles pecks his lips and trots up the stairs.

 

“He’s my son now?” Derek smiles after him.

 

Its on rare days when Isaac comes over because Stiles is at work and Derek has to do the grocery (Getting singled out at as a guy with an adorable kid is bad enough with Stiles just a few inches away, he will not do it alone, not after Martha McCline almost jumped in the fruit aisle. That’s a nightmare Derek would rather forget.) and wants to get in an out quick, so he has Isaac babysit.

 

“Don’t worry, its not like I have plans or anything.” Isaac complains as he enters the lofts. Odin takes notices and jumps from his place on the kitchen stool and runs to him.

 

“Uncle Isaac!” he yells. Derek follows shortly after, smiling just the tiniest bit at how far they’ve all come and now Derek’s son is calling Isaac his uncle.

 

“You called me not three hours ago and told me you had nothing to do.” Derek retorts, Isaac seems to have a moment of clarity then nods and gives his attention to the five year old attached to his leg.

 

“Hey there pup!” Isaac scoops him up and blows raspberry kisses where he can. Odin giggles and squirms in Isaac’s hold, push at his face with his little hands.

 

“No Uncle Isaac, no!” He exclaims with loaded giggles, Isaac stops long enough to smile at Odin.

 

“So it’s just going to be you and me today, pup. Until Daddy get’s back from the store.” Isaac beams as he bounces an all too happy Odin on his hip.

 

“Okay! Bye Daddy!” Odin doesn’t even spare Derek a glance, Derek frowns slightly and takes a step closer to them both.

 

“Odin.” Derek calls, Odin sort of freezes his playfulness and ducks his head, He fiddles his fingers the way Stiles does when he’s nervous or just doesn’t know what to do with this is hands, then glances up at Derek, sharing a sheepish small smile.

 

“Come back soon, Daddy.” Odin says a little quieter, he then reaches out and places little hands on both Derek’s stubbly cheeks and pulls at him for a kiss. Derek complies and let’s himself be kissed. A rumble of approval breaks the silence and Odin giggles as he ruffles Derek’s scruff. “Daddy.” Odin smiles.

 

“Okay.” Derek smiles brushing his nose against Odin’s in a quick swip almost like a lick, “Behave for Isaac.”

 

“Like I do for Papa.” Odin chimes.

 

Derek nods, “Right.”

 

“Go on before I catch a cavity or die from the amount of fluffy-ness that just happened.” Isaac shifts Odin on his hip and scrunches up his nose. Derek knows Isaac isn’t all that used to Derek being, well _nurturing_ , or even loving to another human being, but he’s come to terms with it after all that happened.

 

Derek nods and leaves without another word, expect to say bye as he left the loft. Because he has to say by to his son, he does.

 

Now the grocery store was usually quiet when Derek went in alone, he still occasionally got small whispers saying _That’s Derek,_ or, _I heard he married the sheriff’s kid if you go to the station you’ll see a picture of it,_ or even, _that’s that Hale kid that lost his family to a house fire._ Derek ignores all of them anyway, he couldn’t careless, because he’s married now, he has a son and a pack and _family._

 

Derek get’s all the groceries and leaves the store without a problem, it’s actually when he’s setting the things in his trunk that he hears someone follow him. He turns around so quickly that the woman catching up to him stops mid-jog, but she continues.

 

“Uh, hi, this- well this is weird but I think I know you, from like, well, that _tragedy,_ Y’know, your family and all and I just wanted to ask you if you would lik-”

 

Derek actually growled, because what the actual fuck? Derek holds out his left hand to stop her, he uses his left hand to show off his wedding band, the woman, a tiny blonde, pauses and looks down at his ring in a quick glance and then Derek shakes his head and lowers his hand, before he answers his phone goes off in his pocket.

 

He smiles at the woman and she just nods at him like he needed her permission to answer his own god damn phone. Derek pulls out his phone and its Stiles, Derek smiles down at the picture of Stiles holding Odin just after he turn two, waving dorkly at the camera. Derek smiles down at his phone, he answer is, and because he wants to prove a point he puts it on speaker.

 

“ _Daddy!_ ” Derek hears Odin’s excited call.

 

“Yes?” answers with a smile, and now Derek isn’t a totally asshole to shove his family in other’s face, but today, he’ll just be a little more of an asshole.

 

“ _Odin, give Papa his phone what are you- Der, Babe. Your son has a problem, and I’ll buy hi- Isaac take him to the play pin and jus-(Papa can I have a cookie?) Okay. Yes, you can have one after your Daddy get’s back- Derek. I- Wait. Derek why the hell am I, are we, on speaker?_ ” Stiles, sweet and beautiful Stiles, his words of confusion that stumble out of his strawberry lips, jesus, what was Derek still doing in the parking lot?

 

“Um.” A voice broke Derek’s focus, _Oh,_ that’s what he’s still doing there.

 

“Didn’t want to have you yelling in my ear.” Derek chuckles then looks back at the girl, he hears Stiles hum and that was a sign that Stiles understood what Derek was getting too.

 

“ _Is it Martha again?_ ” Stiles asks.

 

“No.” Derek chuckles, “I’ll be home soon.”

 

“ _Oh, Okay. I love you._ ” Stiles adds so much power behind the _I love you_ that the woman takes a step back and looks a little guilty.

 

“I love you too.” Derek hangs up the phone and stares right into the blonde woman’s eyes. “You wanted to ask something?” Derek says a little harshly. The woman shakes her head and looks down at her feet.

 

“No, I just . . .No. Um, have a nice night.”

 

“You too.” Derek nods once and pulls out his keys. They woman runs off somewhere and Derek heads home, where his mate and his child are waiting for him. Because he loves them like he loves strawberries and chocolate. Stiles being the sweet taut strawberry and his son being the chocolate that coats them, Derek was going _home._


End file.
